


Cruising Fun

by WinchestersShorty1980FL



Series: NKOTB Masseuse/Cruising Fun [2]
Category: New Kids On The Block
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 08:15:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2060706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchestersShorty1980FL/pseuds/WinchestersShorty1980FL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After telling Helen about her Massage Mel and Helen get a surprise at their cabin door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cruising Fun

Cruising Fun

After the show Helen and Mel return to their cabin to get a quick shower and change before heading to the Lido deck for that night’s party. After both Mel and Helen take their showers and are getting dressed there is a knock at the door. Both girls look at each other puzzled not really sure who is there. Mel goes and opens the door and her jaw drops because standing at her and Helen’s cabin door is Donnie and Joey.  
“Hey babe, I told you we would run into each other again, and I brought a friend with me.” Donnie says smiling.  
Mel is speechless and turns to Helen pointing at the door. Helen walks over and her jaw drops as she sees Joey and Donnie standing there.  
Donnie and Joey walk in as Mel still stands there stunned at the door. Donnie takes her hand and pulls her over to the bed and has her sitting on his lap. She looks at him and smiles as she can already feel his slight erection.   
“Wow D, you were right she is beautiful, and so is her friend here.” Joey says putting an arm around Helen.  
Helen blushes and smiles as she looks over to Mel and Donnie who have already started making out.  
Joey shakes his head, “Well that didn’t take long.”  
Helen looks up at Joey and all at once his lips are on hers hungrily kissing her. She returns the kiss as Joey’s hands make their way down to the hem of her shirt, lifting it up and over her head breaking the kiss for just a second. He tosses her shirt over to the other side of the bed and his hands unclasp her bra and it falls to the floor. Joey leans back a little to admire the view.  
“God Helen you have a beautiful body.” Joey whispers.  
Helen reaches down and gasps when she feels his erection about to burst out of his pants. She quickly undoes the zipper and releases “The Anaconda” from its zippered cage. She glances down to see the tip of his large cock glistening with precum and realizes how much she excites him. Sliding her thumb through the sticky substance elicits a low moan from his lips and he grabs a handful of her hair and pulls her to his mouth for a mind blowing, knee quivering kiss.  
Helen and Joe break their kiss and his hands begin to roam all over her body. Their intense moment is suddenly interrupted by cries of ecstasy coming from the other side of the room. They both stop and turn to see Mel riding Donnie hard and deep. Joe leans down and whispers onto Helens ear, giving her goose bumps down her spine. She nods and he grabs her hand, leading her to the bed.  
He tells her to get on the bed facing away from him and onto her hands and knees. She assumes the position and he takes his place behind her and smacks her ass making her yelp. Mel looks over at the other couple and smiles. Mel looks back down at Donnie kissing him deeply and then turns his head so he can also see. Donnie growls and lifts Mel up and turns her over to the same position that Joey and Helen have.  
“Wanna see which one can make their woman cum first?” Donnie whispers to Joey.  
“You have a head start though.” Joey replies pouting.  
“Yeah, but you have the bigger cock!” Donnie exclaims.  
“Yeah, yeah, you know you love it.” Joey says winking.  
Both Helen and Mel look up and then to each other smiling and a little shocked at this admission.   
“Wait, really?” Mel asks.  
Donnie chuckles, “I don’t kiss and tell.”   
Mel and Helen’s jaws drop and they turn around and sit up, “we wanna see this.”  
Donnie and Joey look at each other and Donnie is the first to get off of the bed and shuffle over to Joey.   
Joey grabs Donnie and kisses him hungrily as his hands roam down to his thick hard cock. Joey starts to stroke it slowly making Donnie moan into his mouth. Helen and Mel can’t quite believe what they are witnessing but in the same sense feel honored that they get to.  
As Donnie starts to lower himself to take Joey’s hard massive cock into his mouth Helen turns to Mel and gives her a wink. Mel makes her way over to Helen and starts to kiss her passionately. Joey looks over and sees Helen and Mel start making out and he moans as he starts to nudge Donnie. Donnie looks up from sucking Joey’s cock and sees him pointing. He looks over and Joey’s cock nearly drops out of his mouth as he sits there and watches Mel and Helen.  
Helen lays Mel down on the bed and kisses her way down Mel’s body. She reaches the apex of Mel’s thighs and opens her legs wide as she dives in and starts licking and sucking on her clit.  
“Mmmm.” Mel moans.  
“Holy shit D, these Bhs are fucking awesome!” Joey whispers.  
“Do I know how to pick em or what?” Donnie says.  
“You sure do, now finish sucking my cock.” Joey whispers.  
Joey’s cock twitches as Donnie turns his head away from the girls and starts to suck fast and hard.  
“Oh shit D.” Joey moans.  
Mel opens her eyes and looks over at Joey and Donnie while Helen continues to suck and nibble on her clit.  
“Oh fuck!” Mel cries.  
Helen moans and it sends shivers through Mel’s whole body making her writhe beneath her.   
“OH FUCK DONNIE!” Joey cries out.  
Donnie starts sucking faster and faster taking Joey deeper and deeper into his mouth almost making him gag. Joey has his hands around Donnie’s head pushing him deeper. Donnie relaxes his jaw and takes all of him into his mouth before coming back up for air and sucking on the tip.  
“Oh god Helen, don’t stop!” Mel cries out.  
Helen inserts a finger into Mel’s soaking wet pussy and starts moving it in and out finding the G-spot. She keeps the rhythm with her tongue on Mel’s clit driving her wild and making her buck her hips trying to push Helen’s fingers deeper.  
“I’m gonna cum!” Mel cries.  
Helen takes her finger out and flicks her clit once more and she explodes crying out her orgasm as she comes over and over again as Helen laps up her sweet juices.  
“OH GOD DONNIE!” Joey cries out again.  
Mel and Helen look over and watch as Joey cums grinding his hips into Donnie’s face as Donnie swallows every single drop. Donnie stands up and licks his lips and goes over to Helen and bends her over the bed. Joey goes to stand in front of Mel and eases himself inside her.  
“OH FUCK!” Mel cries as Joey eases “the anaconda” inside her soaking wet pussy.  
“Oh fuck Mel, you are so tight.” Joey moans.  
Donnie bends Helen over and slams into her making her cry out in pleasure. He starts pounding her hard and fast as he reaches down and grabs her hair pulling it back.  
“OH FUCK!” Helen cries out.  
Joey starts to quicken the pace as he starts to move in and out inside Mel’s pussy. He reaches down and kisses her feverishly.  
“Oh God Joey, fuck me harder!” Mel cries.  
Joey picks her up and turns her over and he eases out and slams into her.  
“OH FUCK!” Mel cries out again.  
“You like that baby!” Donnie growls.  
“Oh Fuck Yeah!” Helen moans.  
Donnie continues to pound faster and harder inside Helen making her cry out so loudly she is afraid she is going to lose her voice.  
After a few more moments Helen can feel her body about to explode and her pussy walls tighten around Donnie’s thick cock making him slow down a little.  
“I want you to cum with me baby!” Donnie growls again.  
Donnie pumps Helen a few more times and they both cum again and again crying out as they collapse on the bed.  
Helen looks up briefly at Joey and Mel and reaches over and smacks Joey’s ass.  
Joey turns his head as he continues to pound Mel’s pussy and smiles. Mel starts to cry out as she cums again and again. But Joey isn’t done yet, he pulls out of Mel as she lays there still coming down from her aftershocks and motions for Helen to turn over.  
She does as she is told and Joey slams into her making her cry out still a little soar from the sweet assault Donnie just gave to her still wet pussy.  
Joey starts to pound her pussy over and over making her cry out. Donnie comes up behind Joey and bends him over a little more and finding some lotion on the table lubes his hardening cock and eases himself into Joey.  
“OH FUCK!” Joey moans.  
Donnie starts to ease his way in deeper and deeper inside Joey. Mel looks over sleepily and is instantly awake when she sees the site of Donnie inside Joey who is inside Helen. She sits up and just simply watches the show.  
“FUCK ME HARDER JOEY!” Helen cries.  
Joey slams into her again and fucks her harder and harder until she is screaming out incoherently. Donnie starts pounding harder and harder into Joey making him moan louder and louder. Helen can feel her body start to build into what she knows is going to be an intense orgasm. She looks behind her and when she sees Donnie fucking Joey she cums right there on the spot crying out her orgasm. Joey thrusts into her a few more times before finding his own release as a few moments’ later Donnie cums grunting and growling.  
All 3 collapse on the bed and lay there for a few moments trying to catch their breath. Mel sits up and starts to get dressed and then looks at her watch.  
“Oh shit guys, y’all better go...the party on the lido deck starts shortly.” Mel says.  
Donnie and Joey look at each other and then to Mel, “Party pooper.”   
Mel frowns and Donnie chuckles, “Babe, you know we are just kidding.”   
Donnie and Joey get up and getting their clothes back on Donnie is the first one to speak, “I hope we see y’all out there.”  
“Oh you will, if I can get Helen to move.” Mel says.  
“I’m moving.” Helen says laying face down on the bed still not moving.  
“You wore her out Joey.” Donnie nudges his band mate.  
“Hey what can I say, I’m a lady killer.” Joey says laughing.  
“But, I’m not dead.” Helen mumbles from the bed.  
“See!” She says lazily lifting her arm.  
Donnie and Joey laugh as they lift Helen and prop her up against the head board.   
“Give her some water and she will be fine.” Donnie says.  
Mel nods and Joey goes over to Helen giving her a soft kiss on the lips and a big hug.  
“Oh don’t do that you will make her pass out, and then we really won’t be there.” Mel says giggling.  
Donnie saunters over to Mel and takes her in his arms and kisses her passionately making her knees weak.  
“Wow.” Mel says.  
Donnie chuckles, “Well we gotta jet if we are going to be ready for Movie Night.”   
“What are you two ladies going as?” Joey asks.  
“I am going as Jason Voorhees.” Mel says digging out her mask and plastic knife.  
“Helen is going as Jessica Rabbit, from who framed Roger Rabbit.” Mel says.  
“Nice, I hope to see you two down there.” Donnie says.  
Mel nods and Donnie and Joey leave. She turns to Helen and hands her a glass of water. Helen starts to feel better quickly. They get into their costumes and head out to the lido deck.  
As Movie Night started they watched Danny come out as Maverick from Top Gun, Jordan come out as Scarface, Helen screamed her lungs out when Joey came out in the Navy outfit. Mel and Helen along with the rest of the BHs screamed when Donnie and Jonathan came out as the cowboys from Brokeback Mountain.   
The rest of the cruise went by quickly and when they left the boat they promised each other they would never forget how much fun they had. And promised each other they would go on the cruise next year.

The End.


End file.
